Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to enter magnetic resonance data, acquired during respective echoes of a data acquisition sequence, into a memory organized as k-space, with respective k-space lines being associated with respective echo trains. The invention also concerns a method to acquire MR data with a magnetic resonance system, wherein the acquired data are entered into k-space according to the first cited method. Moreover, the present invention concerns a correspondingly designed magnetic resonance system.
Description of the Prior Art
A coherent undersampling of k-space is used for PAT (“Parallel Acquisition Technique”), for example, and an incoherent undersampling of k-space is used for compressed sensing, for example, in order to accelerate the acquisition MR data with a magnetic resonance system. For example, the undersampling can be used for three-dimensional turbo spin echo sequences (for example SPACE, “Sampling Perfection with Application optimized Contrasts using different flip angle Evolutions”), wherein—as before—the duration to acquire MR data represents a problem in the everyday clinical routine, in spite of the application of PAT. Given incoherent undersampling for compressed sensing, k-space must be scanned (filled with acquired data) in the form of irregular scan patterns, and a k-space line in the k-space center must be scanned at the echo time (TE) in each echo train, in order to achieve a defined contrast in the reconstructed MR images. The association of k-space lines with the echo trains is therefore an important step, in particular given three-dimensional turbo spin echo sequences and in particular given incoherent undersampling.